Various types of social network systems have been created using modern communication technology. One type of social network system allows users to post messages about events, such as parties, seminars, etc. Once a message about an event has been posted, users can indicate that they are interested in the event. An event in which a user has indicated an interest is referred to herein as an “event of interest” to the user.
A user may designate different types of interest that a user designates for different events of interest. For example, a user may set up a watch on one event of interest, and may indicate that he/she plans to attend another event of interest.
In addition to designating interests in events, members of a social network system may take various actions relative to events and other users. For example, users may add comments relating to events and modify the description of events. With respect to other users, a user may designate users as “friends”, define a user group, moderate a user group, and join a user group.
Each member of a social network may be interested in many events, and may be a member of many user groups. The number of events, groups, and friends in which a user is interested may be such that it would be impractical for the user to have to repeatedly check all of the events, groups and friends to see whether any of them have been changes since the last time the user inspected them.
To avoid making users repeatedly check for changes, the social network system may automatically provide the user with notifications that take place in the system. However, as the social network system grows, so would the number of such notifications. If the number of notifications sent to a user becomes too great, the notifications become more of a bother than an aid.